This invention relates to a technology for achieving lower power consumption in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device.
To prevent degradation of a liquid crystal, a matrix type liquid crystal display device for controlling a transmission factor (brightness) of each pixel at an effective value of an applied voltage has to employ so-called “alternation” in which the polarity of the applied voltage to the liquid crystal is inversed in a predetermined cycle. Since the liquid crystal is made of a dielectric in this instance, charging and discharging of the liquid crystal consume power in the alternation process described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,426 describes a method of reducing this power consumption. In this method, a switch is provided to change connection of liquid crystal driving electrodes to a liquid crystal driver circuit or to external storage capacitance. The switch selects the external storage capacitance in the first period of one scanning cycle and the liquid crystal driver circuit in the second period. When the external storage capacitance is sufficiently large, the driving voltage can be shifted to a substantial midpoint of the AC amplitude in the first period without consuming power. In consequence, power consumption can be reduced much more than when no means is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,426 needs disposition of the storage capacitance outside the liquid crystal driver circuit. Therefore, to employ this method, a new circuit board design such as the arrangement of the storage capacitance and wiring to the storage capacitance becomes necessary, and the number of components increases, as well.